a video game and some teasing
by flowervenom
Summary: let's just assume they live in a non magical world. during one afternoon, Natsu got Lucy to play a video game which in the end turned to Lucy teasing Natsu just a bit. includes lemon i do also apologize for any grammar problems, it was 4 in the morning when i finished this
1. Chapter 1

**Video games**

BOOM!

BANG!

SIZZLE

" Oh, shit!"

POP, POP, POP!

AGGGRRH!

" shit, shit, shit."

It was a late Saturday afternoon in the small apartment of Lucy Heartfilia, her and Natsu Dragneel were playing a intense round of a zombie killing game. Only Lucy just died, being bitten which resulted in Natsu also losing focus and dying. Now they sat on the couch watching the screen flicker from the stats to the start menu once more.

" Sorry, I suck at this game." Lucy mumbled, hiding her face in the pillow beside her.

" Ah, Luce. You'll get better the more you play." Natsu encouraged, pulling her sulking form into his bare chest. " Come on, let's play again."

Lucy snapped her head up and looked at him. " But we've been playing for.." she turned around and looked at the clock, " Five hours. I don't want to play anymore." Lucy pouted, pleading that he'll cave.

Natsu looked her dead in the face, " Nope, I wanna play!" then turned back to face the TV and started a new round.

Lucy wouldn't have this however. Losing to a magic box with a motion picture, no way. She untangled herself from the couch and straddled his lap, blocking his view of the screen. The blonde trailed kisses up his neck and jawline, leading all over his face. "Natsu." she whimpered.

" Luce," He breathed, trying to keep his attention on the blinking screen.

Noticing it was working, she continued to distract him with her feminine wows. She leaned into him, leaving no empty space in their bodies and worked on his neck again, this time nipping it lightly with her teeth and pulling softly. Her hands played with the pulsing muscles of the boy's arms, trailing to his shoulders and down his back lightly, as if a ghost had just brushed him.

"Natssuu." Lucy moaned softly against his skin, causing goose bumps to form. The seductress glanced upwards long enough to see his half clouded eyes as he fought to pay attention to the TV. She smirked at his reaction, knowing she was going to win very soon. Yet in order to win, she knew that she would have to be drastic. This dragon slayer was very well at controlling himself towards sexual wants.

She looked down at her simple white tank see wore and fidgeted with it until most of her breast were spilling out. Once this was accomplished, she rose on her knees until she was flat against her lover, her core in his abdomen and breast smothering his face. Now she slowly slid back down his body, rubbing her peaks down his face and resting them back in their original spot. Now Natsu was paying her full attention, completely forgetting about his game as he placed his hands on Lucy's hips, his fingers on the satin smooth skin. He leaned towards the blonde and took her lips to his, giving her a gentle, passionate kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, the boy trailed his hands upward, dragging the white cotton with them and settled his warm, calloused hands on the lace material of her bra. Here he kneaded the round mounds through the bra causing Lucy to mew at the gentle pressure. At the small noise, his hips snapped once, grinding his jean covered growing hard-on into her thinly covered core. A groan rumbled softly through his chest, vibrating into Lucy's soft stomach.

Lucy broke away from the kiss and leaned into Natsu's ear and whispered, " I win." and before the pink haired boy could do anything, Lucy had jumped off him and bounced down out of view, proud of her success.

Natsu, however, sat in a state of confusion. What just happened? When it finally hit him what the girl did, he turned toward the direction the mystical blonde disappeared with a smirk

" Two can play at this game, and it won't be such an easy win." he uttered, before bouncing on the couch and chasing after the temptress.


	2. Chapter 2

** I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. It's just been so hard to sit down and type recently. No inspiration or motivation. And again I apologize if this isn't what any of you expected, it is my first one ever and I'm actually really nervous about how it turns out. But if you read it please review it so next time I could possibly improve. **

**. **

**.**

Natsu prowled the house looking for his temptress. How could she have possibly hid from him? This place wasn't that big. He searched everywhere. Under the bed, in the closet, in the tub, and even behind all the doors, and she was nowhere to be found.

" Well I guess since I can't find her, I'll go back to my game." Natsu sang, knowing perfectly well that it would draw her out.

And he was correct. As soon as he said it, he heard a thumping noise coming from behind the wardrobe. _Why didn't I check back there?_ Natsu crouched down to look under the large cabinet to see what the blonde was doing. To him, it looked like she was trying to peek out from the side without being seen. _Well played Luce, but now it's my turn._

Natsu straightened and in one swift movement, he reached behind and swung Lucy into his strong grasp, her back pressed firmly into his hard chest. At first, she struggled but after remembering she was no match for him, she just relaxed a bit. At least stop kicking his shins.

"You done?" Natsu whispered in her ear, his breath tickling it.

" Yes." Lucy sighed in defeat.

" Good." The boy gave a low growl and twirled Lucy around in his arms so she was now facing him. He looked her directly in the eyes and felt her shiver slightly under his gaze. It took everything he had not to smirk at his boiling plan in the back of his mind. Before thinking, he moved his hands behind her to her thighs and lifted which caused Lucy to give a short gasp and wrap her limbs around him.

Natsu carried them to the bed and feel carefully onto the soft cloud, making sure he didn't hurt Lucy as they fell. On impact, she had let go off him and bounced on the mattress. Now he had his arms placed by her shoulders and he knees by her hips, trapping her in a human cage.

" What shall we do now?" Natsu asked in a husky voice as he slowly lowered his head to hers, stopping when he was barely an inch above her. Below him, Lucy stiffened and held her breath, causing him to lightly chuckle. He loved that he always had this effect on her. At an agonizingly slow pace, he placed his lips on the corner of her jaw then allowed them to trail down along her neck. When he reached her highly sensitive spot Lucy took in a sharp breath, making him bite down and suck the delicious skin. With the extra attention, a suppressed moan rumbled in her throat

" Oh, no. There will be none of that." Natsu growled, disappointed that she was trying so hard to control her pleasure.

As a retaliation measure, he slipped his hand up her very skimpy tank and pinched her erected nipple, twisting it roughly. Through this action, the blonde had no chance of suppressing the cry of pleasure mixed with pain. Natsu smirked against the warmth of her neck, pleased with himself only slightly. He had a lot more to accomplish here. Wasting no time, the boy began to perform the magic that purely existed to melt his lover. He finally placed his mouth on Lucy's while keeping his one hand on her generous breast, allowing himself to revel in the feel. Lucy's moans vibrated against his lips making Natsu smile with overwhelming joy. His hands seemed to move on their own accord as they both slipped over the curves of her voluptuous body to the hem of the devil shirt and lifted, revealing the creamy satin of her skin and then the large mounds that rested just beneath the white fabric.

Natsu broke away from the strawberry tainted plump lips and sat up to view the beauty beneath him. She really did look wondrous today. Her face was flushed slightly, the golden hair pooled around her head like the halo that should be there, half lidded brown eyes gazed up at him with so much lust, and her breasts were free exposing her perfectly pink nipples. Her bust looked so delectable and his mouth watered at the sight. Unable to resist the sight, he dipped his head again and latched onto the pink stub and sucked hungrily. And with his hand he played with the other peak so it would get cold.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped out, tangling her hands into his hair and tugging roughly.

The pressure placed on his scalp added to the desire building in his restless body. With great effort, he detached his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva on her tender flesh.

" Lucy." he purred, placing his head on her shoulder trailing butterfly kisses while his hands traveled her sides.

The two repositioned themselves so that Natsu's hips rested inbetween the delicate thighs of his lover. Lucy moaned when she felt the growing member that just rested near her own core.

" Natsu?"

Lucy brought her hands to rest on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, gathering his lips in a hungry kiss, desperate for his touch, to feel him. As they kissed, she ground her hips against him, creating a pleasurable friction between the two. Unable to resist, Natsu slipped his hand down into her shorts and ran one lone finger down the front of her panties.

"So wet." He mumbled against her lips

"Natsu." Lucy whimpered.

Knowing exactly how she felt right now because he himself was feeling it, Natsu pulled out of her grasp and got off the bed. " Now, I win" he smirked and began his walk out of the room.

" Oh no you don't!" Lucy cried as she sat up and caught his arm. With surprising strengthen, she pulled Natsu back onto the bed and this time straddled his hips. " I've had enough of this game."

" That didn't take long." Natsu teased.

Lucy just stuck her tongue out at him and pulled his shirt over his head, showing her his orgasmic shoulders and hard-sculpted chest. She gulped and sighed as she trailed her fingers down the rocky terrain. Natsu hissed under the soft touch and laid his head back on the pillows.

" Pants. Off. Now." Natsu huffed, finally admitting he wanted this more than his need to tease the blonde.

Hearing this, Lucy smirked. " The almighty Natsu, begging."

He sat up with a glare and a growl. He circled his arms around the minx and once again placed her under him. This time he wasn't doing this to make her want him, no this time was to make her scream his name over and over again until dawn. Natsu grabbed the top of her shorts and tugged them down over her long legs, who willingly allowed the action. Once he returned from dropping her shorts, Lucy sat and gave Natsu a very forceful kiss. He grabbed her face and held her tighter into him. They laid back on the bed, savoring the flavor of one another.

Lucy traced the contours of Natsu's torso down to the lip of his jeans. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned them and pulled them down a bit in her limited space, halfway freeing his impressive member. Natsu got up long enough to take off his pants then climb back on top of Lucy. His lips burned down her body until he reached her black panties where he lightly gathered in his teeth and drug them down like the shorts, resulting in a completely naked Lucy.

Natsu stared at the dripping pink folds, mesmerized by the strange beauty. Just a short six months ago, he would have never thought he could be this close with Lucy. Yeah, he felt a strange pressure in his chest since the moment they met and after about a year, he knew what it was. He slumped forward and laced his arms under her thighs, leveling the divide in her legs to his face.

" Natsu, what are you do-ahh." Lucy started but was cut off when Natsu ran his warm, wet tongue along her clit. Her question of him made him chuckle which in return Lucy moaned. Slender fingers ran into his pink locks and a string of moans sang through the air as he licked, flicked, and sucked on the bundle of nerves. Soon the moans turned into screams as her orgasm pleasures racked her body. "Natsu!" Lucy released on her last scream as she reached her climax and began her climb down. Said boy lapped up all her juices before placing her down again.

"For someone who questioned it, you sure did love that." Natsu commented while smirking up at her.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy laughed, her cheeks turning red.

"Come here." Natsu leaned back over her and planted a tender kiss on her lips, swirling her flavor around their tongues. Now Lucy moved her hands down to his boxers and reached one in, grabbing his dick causing him to groan. Natsu pulled out of her grip and stood, removing his boxers and once more joined Lucy. He positioned himself directly at her entrance, ready to ride with her.

"Luce." He whispered while caressing her face then plunging his length into her tight folds.

Lucy cried out at the sudden fulfillment inside her, stretching her so it fit nicely, throwing her head back, arching her back, and gripping his shoulders tightly. Natsu kept a slow rhythm going, slowly retracting his erection from her until all that remained was the tip and then thrusting in just as fast as the first one.

" Natsu?" Lucy moaned out.

"Yeah?"

" Faster. Faster and harder. Please." She begged.

"As you wish." Natsu smirked, then started plowing into her as fast as he could building her to the high she craved. He watched her reaction for each thrust, as her mouth formed a perfect 'o' in a silent scream, her eyebrows squinted together, and her bust bounced with every advance. The sight itself almost sent Natsu over the edge, but he held on to the fraying cord of control.

"NA..Natsu!" Lucy cried as Natsu felt her inner walls clamped down on him sending him off the edge into his own orgasm. He cried out her name with a grunt as he fell motionless onto her form.

After both calmed down from the high, Natsu rolled off Lucy and landed beside her with a short chuckle.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused to why he was laughing.

" I should play games more often."

" Idiot." she found herself mumbling.

" Luce?"

" Yeah?"

" I Love you."


End file.
